Why did I go and take that job?
by Shadow The Tiger
Summary: yay my first fic rr.Set around battle city time Serenity works for Kaiba and Kaiba starts to fall for her but what will Joey think when he finds out?
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh and never will.  
  
All the Yami's are separated from their lights in this story and Marik is the nice one and Malik is Yami Marik.  
  
Why did I go and take that job?  
  
-Serenity pov-  
  
Man oh man, I can't believe I'm late for my first day of work and to make matters worse I'm working for Kaiba. He's so going to fire me. That's all I could think about as I ran though the rain to Kaiba's house or should I say mansion. Since I moved in with Joey, we both had to get jobs to pay for the rent ands things like that. Joey was lucky and managed to get a job at the gas station, I on the other hand could only find one job that I was able to do and that was a maid for the Kaiba brothers. If Joey ever found out he would have me skinned alive, I know that I shouldn't have said yes but we do need the money.  
  
As I got to the front gate I finally saw for the first time what I had got my self into. If I were to say this place was big that would be wrong this place was, well the King Kong of the houses. I was starting to hope that there were other maids in the house, sorry mansion besides me. Lucky there was a nice old lady called June she was the one who hired me. She told me that it was hard to find anyone who would want to work for Mr. Kaiba and even if they did they got fired pretty quick. So I would have to be careful around him. That didn't worry me I had met him before and I thought I could handle him.  
  
"O.K. you have to go and clean Mr. Kaiba's room. Just be careful when he comes into the room don't make eye contact and leave as fast as you can without making too much noise." She told me.  
  
Wow this guy was sure something but I won't let that get to me. As I entered his room it reminded me of Joey's room, everything he owned was on the floor. There were bits of metal on the floor from some new invention his company was making no doubt. But I was just here to clean so that's what I did, I put all the metal bits and pieces on his desk. It took about two hours before it looked like I could see any of the floors. Just as I was finishing Mr. Kaiba came in but I didn't hear him until he got angry that I didn't leave and cleared his throat. I nearly jumped five feet into the air. How did he get in without me hearing him?  
  
"What are you doing in here may I ask?" He voice was full of anger  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cleaning or a least trying to." I said to him. He just glared at me and told me to get out. I did as I was told but did this mean that I was fired? On my way down I met with June and told her what happened she told me that I wasn't fired just that Mr. Kaiba liked to be alone in his room.  
  
-Setos pov-  
  
Who was that woman in my room? Well it doesn't matter really she was just a maid after all but then again how many maids look like that? She was the prettiest person I have ever seen there was no doubt about it but most girls are pretty but they don't have minds of they own. She was different she stood up to me even if it could of cost her, her job. Why am I even thinking about her I have work to do? Soon it was about 5 in the morning and even I had to sleep, it was a good thing it was Saturday tomorrow so I could sleep in.  
  
RING, RING  
  
Who the f**k is ringing at this hour  
  
RING, RING  
  
"Mokuba can you get that."  
  
RING, RING  
  
Is it just me or does that phone get louder ever time it rings  
  
RING, RING  
  
F**KN hell I'm so going to smash that thing one day  
  
RING, RING  
  
"Mokuba can you get the phone"  
  
RING, RING  
  
MOKUBA GET THE F**KING PHONE... NOW!  
  
RING, RING  
  
This better be important or whoever rang will be sorry they were ever born. "Hello"  
  
"Um hi Kaiba its Yugi here"  
  
"Yugi, why did you wake me up this early in the morning?"  
  
"Er Kaiba it's about 4 in the afternoon"  
  
"Oh well in that case what do you want?"  
  
"Well the guys and me are planning a party and um we were wondering if you would like to come"  
  
"Is the mutt Joey going to be there?"  
  
"Yes Joey is coming"  
  
"Well in that case um NO!"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on Kaiba"  
  
"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Yes I will"  
  
"Fine I'll go."  
  
"Thanks Kaiba it's at my house at 9 PM. got to go Yami got into the sugar again. Bye, No Yami that vase won't bounce of the wall, please put it down."  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP  
  
Wait before I go I'll unplug the phone, That way no one can ring and tell me to go to work hehehehehe  
  
-Marik's pov-  
  
F**k what a hangover but its worth it that was one hell of a good time last night with Malik and Bakura. What we did I can't remember but it was good I'm sure of it. Wait what did we do last night? Oh well I'm sure it will come to me.  
  
As I was walking to the kitchen where Isis was making some breakfast. I walked past Bakura who had his head on the chair and the rest was on the floor, as I looked around for Malik I saw him on the couch well sort of he was draped over the arm rest how he was able to sleep was beyond me. I was about to wake them up but then the smell from the kitchen made me change my mind and start to head for my original destination.  
  
"Mmm something smells good! What are you making sis?"  
  
"Pancakes. I thought it would sober you up after last night"  
  
"About last night do you um remember what we did because I um cant" I said not looking at her eyes.  
  
"Its no wonder you can't after all you had to drink. Let's see last night you, Bakura and Malik were very drunk, and drinking more..."  
  
-Flash back- normal pov-  
  
"GOGOGOGOGO"  
  
"Come on Bakura you can't lose to Malik. Now drink, drink like you've never drunk before."  
  
"M tyin" Bakura tried to say with a mouthful of beer. Isis, Bakura, Marik and Malik were at the local pub, and Bakura and Malik were having a drinking contest, right now Malik was winning. Isis was sitting in the corner drinking a glass of coke while watching her brother cheer on Bakura.  
  
"What a bunch of idiots, I'm so not related to him." Isis said  
  
"Yeah, Malik won because Bakura fell off his chair." Someone said.  
  
"Um guys I think he's dead because his isn't moving"  
  
"Oh he's not dead he just out cold."  
  
"Well maybe its time to take him home now Marik" Isis said in a very finale tone.  
  
"Oh com on hic sisss top being a barty hic booperrrr" Malik tried to say.  
  
"All right that's it we are leaving right now you two grab Bakura...NOW"  
  
"Yes ma'am" they said in unison.  
  
-End of flashback-normal pov-  
  
"Thats right, now I remember we got a taxi home and Bakura woke up while we were in it, and threw up and the taxi driver hit the roof." Said Marik.  
  
Just then Malik and Bakura came in laughing.  
  
"I remember that" Malik said  
  
"The taxi driver told us to get out and never to call the Taxi Company ever again." Bakura managed to say while laughing.  
  
"Yeah, give me some pancakes and where is that yummy-oh-so-gooey-golden- liquid-stuff." Malik said  
  
"You mean the maple syrup," Isis said  
  
"How dear you speak its name you are not worthy you are just a mere mortal, Now hand it over." Malik yelled  
  
"Rrriiight you do remember what happened last time you had any."  
  
"I tell you that cat was trying to kill me and it needed to be dealt with," Malik said  
  
"Malik it was just siting there not doing anything and you went and burnt it with you're millennium rod." Isis said.  
  
"It was pure evil and was plotting to take over the world. You should be happy that I saved the world."  
  
Marik and Isis just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Um Bakura shouldn't you ring Ryou and tell him that you're here so he doesn't worry about you." Isis said.  
  
"Yeah, where's the phone"  
  
"In the lounge."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bakura went and used the phone. 15 mins later he came back in.  
  
"There's going to be a party at Yugi's house tonight and it's a guy's only party. So are you going?" Asked Bakura  
  
"Sure why not it sounds like fun, are there going to be drinks that we like?" Asked Marik  
  
"You bet there will be Marik" said Bakura with a big grin "and if there isn't then we will take our own."  
  
-Yugi's pov-  
  
All right it's almost time for the party. I hope Yami has clamed down after all that sugar he ate, I'm going to give grandad a talk about that. I wonder if anyone else has this kind of trouble or is it just me. Speaking of which I wonder where Yami is, I sent him out to get the drinks (the adult drinks) I hope he comes back soon I need to taste test them to make sure they are fine. HEHEHE.  
  
Just then Yami walked in the door with three kegs if beer, two crates of vodka cruisers, three bottles of vodka and six bottles of rum. Not to mention the six bottles of coke and lemonade in the fridge. He told the guys with the kegs to just put them in the door.  
  
"This is an awful lot of drinks for just one party Yugi"  
  
"Thanks Yami this means a lot to me"  
  
"That's all right Yugi but then something strange happened on the way to the store"  
  
"Oh really what was it."  
  
"Well you're not going to believe this but I went past a shop called CaféToon"  
  
"O.K. what is strange about that?"  
  
"Well the owner was none other than Pegasus. In his shop, you can drink stuff like coffee and watch cartoons while you drink."  
  
"Wow I didn't think we would see him again."  
  
"Nether did I Yugi, he invited me and you guys to Karaoke night and I didn't want to say no so its in two nights hope you can sing."  
  
"WHAT I HAVE TO SING IN FRONT EVERYONE."  
  
"Yep you and everyone else there."  
  
"I hate you Yami"  
  
"I hate you to Yugi. Now lets get this party set up"  
  
-About an hour later-normal pov-  
  
"Wow this the coolest party Yugi, how did you get all the booze?"  
  
"I told you Joey, Yami got it for me."  
  
"Wow what a guy that Yami is"  
  
"Thanks Joey" Yami said standing behind Joey"  
  
"Where did you come from?" said a very worried Joey  
  
"Joey I've been behind you the whole time"  
  
"Is dat right, I hadn't noticed" said Joey before he walked away looking worried and back over his shoulder ever now and then.  
  
"Yami you shouldn't have done that" Yugi said  
  
"Sorry Yugi I couldn't resist." said Yami between laughs.  
  
"Well don't do it again. O.K.? Yami O.K.!"  
  
"Yeah whatever you say Yugi."  
  
Just then Kaiba walked in.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here, a dog with a drink I didn't know animals were allowed to drink." Kaiba said with a smirk.  
  
"Why you, do you want to take this outside" said Joey  
  
"Yeah you go Joey" said duke hoping that with Joey and Kaiba fighting Kaiba would forget that he owed him money.  
  
"Lets go mutt."  
  
"Hey Bakura lets go watch"  
  
"Sure thing Malik"  
  
And with that the four went outside while Yugi was upset at how things turned out. When Malik walked in the door.  
  
"What happened, is Joey OK? Did Kaiba beat him up?" asked duke.  
  
"Well no not really but Joey is out cold.  
  
"But if Kaiba didn't hit him who did well this is what happened."  
  
- Flashback-normal pov-  
  
"Five bucks says Kaiba wins"  
  
"You're on Bakura"  
  
"Come on Kaiba now we will settle this once and for all." said Joey  
  
"I would love to but animal abuse is against the law."  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN."  
  
"Well people don't like it we you kick dogs." said Kaiba as he walked off.  
  
"Joey what are you doing don't let him walk away without a fight" said Malik  
  
"You just want to see a fight." Joey said as he started to walk off When Bakura smashed him over the head with the rod that he grabbed from Malik's hand.  
  
"I want my five bucks tomorrow Malik," said Bakura as he walked off.  
  
-End flashback-normal pov-  
  
And that's what happened." said Malik "now I owe him five bucks dam, Where am I suppose to get five bucks from?" 


	2. It won't come off

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it would be called Kaiba-oh!  
  
"So what are you going to do about Joey, Yugi?" asked Yami  
  
"I have no idea whats so ever Yami. Do you think that I should call 911?"  
  
"And say what 'um my friend been knocked out cold by my other friends 5000 year old sprit who hit him over the head with my other friends millennium rod. Whats a millennium rod you ask well you see its an item from Egypt and its has the power to mind control people. ' Yeah that will go down well at the hospital."  
  
"You have a point there Yami but we can't just leave outside can we?"  
  
"No we can't, shall I send the others home Yugi?"  
  
"No don't worry about it. Help me get Joey up into my room and on my bed."  
  
"Sure thing Yugi."  
  
So Yugi and Yami went outside, lifted Joey up, carried him up to Yugi's room, and put him on the bed.  
  
"So Yugi do you know what song your going to sing at cafe'toon in two nights?"  
  
"Did you have to remind me?"  
  
"Sorry Yugi"  
  
They went back to the party going on down stairs but on the way they tripped on something or should I say someone on the stairs.  
  
"Marik what is he doing on the stairs?"  
  
"He fell off his chair and wont wake up"  
  
"Oh Ryou we need to tell you something can you get everyone in the living room please?"  
  
"Sure Yami"  
  
Ryou walked of to get everyone while thinking of what Yugi and Yami might want to tell them.  
  
When everyone was sitting in the living room Yugi stepped up on one of the chairs.  
  
"Everyone Yami has something to tell you. Please dont throw anything till the end. Thank you."  
  
"Thanks alot Yugi now they're going to kill me or something." Said Yami with a fearful face  
  
"Stop overreacting Yami they won't kill you, just seriously hurt you."  
  
"Haha Yugi. I'll remember that when you need my help again."  
  
"You do that Yami."  
  
So Yami got up and stood up on the chair that Yugi was standing on just a few seconds ago.  
  
"Um right everyone in two nights we have to go to Cafe'toon and sing at Karaoke night." Yami braced himself for anything that might come flying at him.  
  
"Wait who owns this Cafe'toon hmmm?"  
  
"Um well it is owned by Pegasus and you go in and drink coffee-"  
  
"Who wants to drink coffee?"  
  
"Sshhh Malik lots of people like it"  
  
"Why? Booze is the only drink worth drinking!"  
  
"As I was saying you drink coffee (boo. Sshhh Malik) and watch funny bunny cartoons."  
  
"That's old Peggy all right."  
  
"And why do we have to go?" Asked Tristan  
  
"Well I felt bad because Bakura stole his eye then licked it."  
  
"He thought it had tin foil on it!" cried Ryou  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Um nothing you were saying?"  
  
"Oh right so its in two nights and you can bring anyone else if you want."  
  
"Cool you know this might be fun."  
  
And so the party lasted for about another two hours or so with only and little fight between Marik and Malik. Malik wanted to borrow five bucks off Marik but Marik said no because he still owned him about a hundred from the last bet he made with Bakura that he also lost. 'Kaiba was meant to win against Yami' 'You bet against me?' When the party was over it was about midnight by the time everyone had gone and Joey had woken up and said thanks while mumbling something along the lines of 'that Kaiba I'll get him someday' while walking out the door.  
  
"Well that was fun let's not do it again."  
  
"To right Yugi now I think its time for bed."  
  
"Good idea. Night Yami"  
  
"Night Yugi"  
  
So Yugi and Yami crawled into bed only to be awoken in a few hours by Kaiba.  
  
RING. RING.  
  
"Yugi the phone is ringing. Do you mind answering it.  
  
"Fine Yami But if it's for you I'm hang up."  
  
"All right Deal"  
  
"Hmmm Yugi speaking"  
  
"Yugi its Kaiba"  
  
"Kaiba what do you want"  
  
"Yugi you have to help me" he said sounding frantic "I was walking home when your friend Tea came up to me and started going on about friendship. I...I couldn't stop her. She just kept going on and on."  
  
"Does this have a point Kaiba? I am trying to what we poor people call sleeping "  
  
"Well I stared to walk away because it was getting late and then she....she..."  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"She coughed on me"  
  
"And???"  
  
"Little bits of spit landed on my hand and arm"  
  
"I'm sorry and why is this bad?"  
  
"I've got the germs now!"  
  
"What germs?"  
  
"The friendship germs. I tried to wash them off but I can tell they're still there. Tell me what do I do Yugi?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"TELL ME!!!"  
  
"You need to clam down. You're overreacting."  
  
"No you're underreacting. Now what do I do? Tell me."  
  
"Good bye Kaiba."  
  
"What no you can't do this to-"  
  
BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
  
"Who was it Yugi?"  
  
"It was Kaiba"  
  
"What did he want?'  
  
"He got friendship germs from Tea or so he says"  
  
"That poor guy"  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"What?" Yami said with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Never mind. Let's go back to sleep."  
  
-The next day-Seto's pov-  
  
Dam that Tea, she knew that if she coughed on me I would freak out. Now look at me. For all of my brains I still can't get rid of her friendship germs. Why did she have to cough on me? Maybe if I take another shower it will go away. Maybe. This would be what the fifth one today. My arm is all red from scrubbing it so hard. Why me. Oh well better get in that shower before the hot water runs out.  
  
Mmmm that feels nice now if only it would wash away the friendship it would be heaven. Dam that Yugi for not telling me how to get rid of it. What if I'm scarred for life; What if I never get rid it. Yugi, You will pay for this!  
  
Dam they still wont come off. Wait whats this mark on my shoulder? OH MY GOD they've spread. Must scrub harder. Oh wait that's just birthmark.  
  
-Later that day-Malik pov-  
  
OK so I just go into the bank and use my rod to get the cashier to give me five dollars. No one will even know what I've done. Right deep breath I can do this. Here I go. Please Ra don't let Isis find out about this or I'm so dead.  
  
"Hello how may I help you on this fine day?"  
  
"Um yes" the millennium rod started to glow" I would like five dollars please"  
  
"Yes master"  
  
Yes it worked now I dont owe Bakura any money. Now I just have to find that freeloader and give it to him. I was walking to the door looking as calm as I could after robbing the bank of five dollars. Just then a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my shoulder. I think I must've jumped five feet in the air.  
  
"I beg your pardon mister" Oh s**t the officer knows what I have done. I'm so dead they will tell Isis. "You forgot you free lollipop."  
  
"Hahahaha um thanks." I said while pulling at my collar after that it's safe to say that I ran so fast out of there just incase they found out.  
  
I found Bakura in the park. "Hey free loader here is your five bucks."  
  
"Oh hey Malik where did you get five dollars from? Your broke."  
  
"I stole it from the bank." I said while looking quite smug with myself. "I just walked in there used the millennium rod and got the cashier to give it to me."  
  
"You are such an idiot, no wait you are the king of all idiots. Why didn't you take more? Like all of it."  
  
"Um I think that Isis would have noticed if I came home with my pockets full of money don't you think?"  
  
"You have a good point there dumbass. But I have a plan that will help with Isis. Are you ready to become rich?"  
  
"Yeah I guess but we will have to involve Marik you know."  
  
"Fine. So here's the plan."  
  
A/N: the tinfoil joke is from my friend Sophie. 


	3. Wheres a towel when you need one

Disclaimer: still dont own it. And the whole Kaiba over reacting over friendship germs I got from my friend Red eyes blackgem  
  
-Serenity's pov-  
  
Well this is fun I get to go back and clean some more and if Kaiba is anything like Joey (I hope not) It going to take even longer than yesterday. Great just how I wanted to spend my day. Why did I go and take this job? Oh that's right there were no others to take. How did Joey get the good job? OK so this job pays like $45 an hour it still sucks. Big time.  
  
Good it doesn't sound like anyone is in Kaiba's room. I can clean in peace.  
  
I will have to thank Yugi for covering for me if big brother finds out I'm dead.  
  
-Flashback-Serenity pov-  
  
"Hey Yugi can I ask you a Favour?"  
  
"Sure Serenity anything. what do you need?"  
  
"Um well you see since I moved in with Joey we needed to get jobs to pay the bills right"  
  
"Yeah I'm with you so far"  
  
"Well there was only one job that I could get"  
  
"OK"  
  
"The only problem is that I have to work for Kaiba"  
  
"YOU WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me. So can you please cover for me? You know what Joey would be like if he found out."  
  
"Um OK Serenity I can do that just be careful. You're not the only one he will kill if he finds out."  
  
"Thanks Yugi you're a real pal."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"I'm a punk rock prom queen, Brown paper magazine, Hotter than you've ever seen, everywhere and in between" Serenity sang while cleaning the room that was indeed a dump. "I'm a ten ticket thrill ride, don't you want to come inside, A five star triple thread, Hardest of the hardest to get" What she didn't realize was that someone was there with her only he was in the bathroom trying to clean some unwanted germs off his arm. Serenity stopped singing long enough to hear the sound of a door opening and someone saying under their breath 'dam those germs I think that I finally got rid of them' She looked up, almost straight away wished she hadn't. Because in front of her was none other than Mr. Seto Kaiba himself. And not only that he was nude. As in not wearing anything. Looking at a red mark on his arm.  
  
"OH MY GOD"  
  
-Seto's pov-  
  
Dam that Tea. How dear she put spit me. I still remember it as if it was last night. Oh wait it was last night.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Dumb mutt did he really think I would waste my time on him. Well that's what happens when you let dogs' drink I guess.  
  
"Hey Kaiba I need to talk to you." Who the f**k is that and how dare they talk to me. They need to call a meeting to do that. Oh its just that friendship bi**h.  
  
"You shouldn't be mean to Joey. He just wants to be your friend. Because you know without friendship the world would be doomed."  
  
"Shut the f**k up. You are like a broken record. All you talk about is friendship and quite frankly I don't have time for this."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm still have so much to say." * Cough. Cough * Just then everything went all matrix like (you know bullet time/slow motion) and little bits of Tea's spit went flying at Seto and landed on his arm and hand.  
  
"I think I'm coming down with something. I'm going home now."  
  
Oh no she...she spat on me! I have to get home right now and try and get this of. Where's a cellphone when you need one. Ah here it is. "James bring the limo and come get me right now."  
  
-End flashback-  
  
I'm going to have nightmares over this. I think I got rid of them finally so I'll just get dressed and go to work and just try to maybe forget any off this. Just maybe. So Seto Kaiba started to walk into his room naked mumbling to himself "Dam germs I think I finally got rid of them" while looking at the mark on his arm.  
  
"OH MY GOD"  
  
-Normal pov-  
  
Seto slowly looked up to see a very red in the face Serenity looking at him and trying hard not to at the same time.  
  
"I'm.... I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba I.... I didn't know anyone was in here." She managed to get out while trying to walk to the door.  
  
"Um that's okay" Said Kaiba trying not to get hot over the fact that there was a girl in his room looking at him in the nude. "Um I'll just go back to the bathroom and you can leave"  
  
"Right I can do that" Said Serenity. They both started to leave. Kaiba back to the bathroom so he could grab a towel to put on and Serenity out the door she came in. Both very red in the face after the whole ordeal. Both very glad that it was over and both very glad that they were the only ones to see it and could just forget it. That is if they wanted to.  
  
-Marik's pov-  
  
How dumb is this. I'm stuck at home with nothing to do and my yami gets to go outside and do who knows what. I sure Isis favors him over me. I mean why else would I be stuck here in my room with nothing to do while Malik gets go out and plot ways to take over the supermarket chain in town, to raise all the prices so he can be come rich and powerful enough to rule the world with Bakura. Maybe I'm just thinking too much, I just need to get out of my room. Oh that's right I can't because I got blamed for what Malik did at the bank. Well at least this room has windows in it, unlike that s**t hole in the ground I used to live in.  
  
"Marik have you had a think about what you have done?" Called Isis from down the hall.  
  
"Yes sister dearest. I have. Can I leave my room now?"  
  
"No but your sentence will end at diner. After that you are free to go."  
  
Great diner is like six hours away. Its a good thing Isis doesn't know that I have a gameboy SP under my bed. Now to catch up on my Tekken skills. WAIT A MINUTE! The invader Zim thing is on tonight. Nine hours of Invader Zim I can't miss it. Bakura said he would come over and watch it with me and my yami. I think it's safe to say I got him into it. Now back to Tekken.  
  
-Later in the day-Bakura's pov-  
  
"That was a yummy dinner Ryou. I think I'll head over to Marik's now K?"  
  
"Sure thing Bakura but don't forget to tell them about Cafe'toon and tomorrow."  
  
"You got it." Said Bakura while adding under his breath "Damn that Yami. How dare he make me go to that place and sing. I'll get him for this"  
  
So Bakura started to walk over to Marik's house. On the way he passed by a shop called Hero's for sale. A shop that sold comic's and what looked like tee shirts. Mmmm I still have an hour before I'm due at Mariks maybe I'll have a look around. While Bakura was looking around he saw a tee shirt that he just had to have. It was an Invader Zim tee. Wouldn't Marik and Malik be upset if I had on of these and they didn't. Bakura looked at the price. It was $52.95. What a rip I'm not paying that much. Then again I'm going to pay anything at all. Bakura looked around to see if anyone was watching him then he slipped it under his top. Now I must be on my way.  
  
-Marik's pov-  
  
Where is Bakura? It's going to start soon.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Oh there he is. Bout time the good for nothing.  
  
So we sat watching Invader Zim and every half-hour Isis would come in and tell us to keep it down, and so we would just be even louder. When it was all over Bakura and Malik turned to me and said  
  
"Marik we have a plan to get rich and we don't have to worry about Isis or Ryou finding out. Do you want in on it?"  
  
"You bet. Lay it on me." Ha wouldn't it be funny if the plan was to take over the supermarket chain in town, and raise all the prices to become rich.  
  
"We are going to take over the supermarket chain in town and raise all the prices so we become rich. Isn't that a good idea?" What the f**k, did he just say what I thought he said. This is weird.  
  
"So this is how we will carry out our plan." The three put their heads together and started to whisper about the plan.  
  
A/N: So there you have it. The plan tell me if you like it if you hate it k 


	4. Why is he looking at me like that

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update but I had to do like school stuff. This is just a little chap to keep you happy. Next chap they will be singing. If you wan to make one of you fav people sing a song you like just put it in your review and I will try to make them do it. But keep in mind ill only be typing little bits of the song.  
  
-The next day-Yugi's pov-  
  
Think, how to get back at Yami for not saying no to Pegasus. Hmmmm give the puzzle to Bakura. No that wouldn't work, that would not only bring around the end of the world but then I would never hear the end of it. Hmmmm think, think, think think think. I've got it! I'll ring Tea and make out that Yami wants her to come to sing with us but is to ashamed to ask, then she will think that Yami likes her more than a friend, and when we get there and everyone is like 'hey who invited Tea' I'll be all like 'it was Yami'. HAHAHA (A/N: at this Yugi stuck his hands above his head, with his fingers in a claw like position, while cackling like a witch.)  
  
RING RING  
  
Come on Tea pick up the damn phone.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello Tea Here."  
  
"Oh um hey Tea. Um Yami wants to invite you to come and sing with us at cafe'toon today at about 3pm but he was to shy to ask you, So he made me do it."  
  
"Oh my god really?"  
  
"Oh my god yes."  
  
"Wow I didn't know he felt that way about me. Does this mean he wants to be more than friends."  
  
"Well I'm not so sure but I think he like likes you. He was just to shy to say."  
  
"Well in that case sure I'll come."  
  
"OK see you then. Bye Tea"  
  
"All right then bye Yugi" her just saying his name sent shivers up his spine.  
  
Thank god that was over but now I would have to put up with her at the cafe. Was it really worth it? I mean it wouldn't be that bad would it. Yami will have to deal with it worse than me or anyone else. So really this is a good plan. Really it is. But if this was such a good plan then why am I thinking that it wasn't?  
  
"I'm just thinking to much into this."  
  
"Thinking to much into what Yugi?"  
  
"Oh nothing Yami he he he" Yugi said while pulling at his collar  
  
"Well come on then remember we said that we would meet the others up town so we can go shopping before we go to the cafe"  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
-Serenity's pov-  
  
Damn having this job. WHY ME? What did I do to deserve this? Why do I keep coming back? Why did Joey say that I would come to that cafe thingy? Why does no one else have to deal with things like this? Oh well maybe Seto I mean Kaiba won't be there today. Why did I call him Seto? Just cause I think that name is kinda cute doesn't mean I like him, Does it? And so what if maybe I didn't care if he was there or not today. No I can't think like this. This is Seto Kaiba I'm talking about after all, my brothers' worse enemy. No I refuse to fall for him. Nothing will make me want to even look at him again.  
  
Just then serenity bumped into someone. The very someone she never wanted to see for a good long while.  
  
"Ah yes Miss Wheeler just the maid I wish to talk to."  
  
Oh s**t what did I do now? This is so not happening to me right now. What if he fires me? What if he wants to talk about the other day? What do I say to all this? Wait I just need to clam down he can't fire me because he flashed me, because it was really all his fault and I'm sticking to that story. Damn right. This is weird, I see his mouth moving but all I hear is 'blah blah blah I'm such a dumbass. I don't even know that I should wear a towel when I walk out of the bathroom'. Wait why is he looking at me like that for? What if he can read minds? Does he know what I was just thinking bout? Oh f**k now what do I do? How can I tell Joey that I got fired? Man now he is looking at me like that again.  
  
"Shut Up!" yelled Serenity and ran out of the mansion.  
  
-Seto's POV-  
  
Man what is wrong with her? I was trying to say that I was sorry for not wearing a towel yesterday and she runs out of here like there's no tomorrow. What did I do wrong?  
  
"Um big brother of you want to impress her go to cafe'toon today with everyone else."  
  
"No I'm not going to sing just for that one girl!"  
  
"If you don't go then I'll hate you and I'll never love you again!"  
  
"Fine then I'll go."  
  
"Good you leave in a few hours"  
  
Damn you Mokuba why did you have to do this to me.  
  
A/N: okay my friend reviewed this and pointed out that maybe if you dont read the bit of serenity thinking about what Kaiba is saying then you'll going to get this mixed up. But anyway serenity is just thinking thats whats Kaiba's saying. He is really saying that he is sorry. 


	5. Bakura's Chapter called step 1

Another little update to keep you happy. Can't really be stuffed putting in the songs just yet. So next chappie promise.  
  
Disclaimer: why do I even waste my time doing this? Oh well here goes. No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
-Bakura's pov-  
  
Finally the day has come when I shall rule over something. OK so it's only a supermarket chain and I have to share the power with two other people but hey it's a start. Well I did say last night that I would ring them so we can go and put into action step 1 off our evil plan. HAHAHA I can almost taste the money right know.  
  
RING RING  
  
Hehehe I love invader Zim why can't it be on more often.  
  
RING RING  
  
Hurry up and pick up the phone I don't have all day.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Yes hello Isis here how may I help you?  
  
"Isis dont you have work to do or are you a lazybum just like you're deadbeat brother?"  
  
"You know Bakura that I do have guardianship over you. So you would be doing yourself a favor if you acted a little nicer to me."  
  
"You only have control over me cause Ryou is to cowardly to tell his dad bout me. You are nothing more than a stupid Egyptian."  
  
"Bakura you are a Egyptian too you know."  
  
"Shut up and put your deadbeat brother on the phone"  
  
"MARIK YOUR FRIEND THE THIEF IS ON THE LINE"  
  
"Damn right I'm a thief and I'm the best thief that ever lived." How come I have the feeling that Isis is rolling her eyes at me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Yeah and I love you to Marik"  
  
"Dont be stupid."  
  
"And that comes so easy for you doesn't it?"  
  
"Look what do you want" the next part was in a whisper "Isis is giving me the look. I think she knows about the-"  
  
"Shut the f**k up. Don't you dare say another word bout that in front of her." That idiot he almost blew everything in less than a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry but the look you can't fight it."  
  
"Don't worry greater men than you have fallen prey to the look."  
  
"Ok so not to get sided tracked or anything but you were ringing me to tell me something."  
  
"Oh right so you know where you and Malik are to meet me today don't you?"  
  
"Yes we do. Don't worry. Oh and I have a message from my sis for you."  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
  
"All right then but you are not going to like this one bit. Bakura you are to go to the cafe' today and sing up on stage of I will ship off to a all boys boarding school for the rest of you school life."  
  
"Damn that b***h. How dare she. If she thinks that she can make me sing then she has something else coming thats for sure. Anyway its time that I be off. We meet in an hour"  
  
"But Bakura-"  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
That Isis is going to pay for making me do that. No one tells me what to do.  
  
RING RING  
  
"What the f**k do you want"  
  
"Tomb robber put Ryou on NOW!"  
  
"Why should I do anything you say? You pointed hair freak of nature that should have never been made King over Egypt."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
HAHAHA now how can you tell me what to do. HAHAHAHA  
  
"Bakura has Yugi or Yami rung today?"  
  
"Yes actually that freak did just ring."  
  
"Which one? Yugi?"  
  
"No the other freak. I don't mind Yugi if he stays quiet."  
  
"Well what did he say?"  
  
"I don't know I hung up on him"  
  
"What why did you do that?"  
  
"He was trying to tell me what to do"  
  
"Fine whatever. Are you coming to the cafe' today?"  
  
"Not if I have a say in it"  
  
"So then you are. Make sure you know what you're going to sing before you get there so you can leave sooner."  
  
"Whatever. Now if you don't mind I have places to see and people to do"  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Oh crap it's the look, better leave.  
  
"You do that" Sweet freedom now off to the mini mart I go. Now what song to sing. "You will pay for this Isis mark my words!" at this I was getting some really weird looks from the people around me. "What do you want? Haven't you ever seen someone yell into the air before?"  
  
As Bakura was walking past the TV store he heard the song that he was going to sing at the cafe'. It was none other than Nelly number one.  
  
Hmmmm thats a pretty cool song to sing. Ryou did tell me to pick a song before I get to the cafe' so here it is. I am number one mmmmmm. Such a cool song. Damn I never knew the mini mart was so far away from Ryou's house. I think I need to hot-wire a car.  
  
Oh wait there it is. Let everyone know that is shall be the day that Bakura shall become the most powerful sprit of them all HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* Ok no more evil laughing for now.  
  
Where are those losers don't they know I have other things that I could be doing. Is that them now?  
  
"Hurry up we still have to go to that cafe` thing." Why do they take so long just to walk a few steps? Are they doing this to piss me off?  
  
"Sorry it took so long to get here Bakura but we ran into the freak of nature and he wanted to know what we were up to"  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
  
"That we were going to buy some gas and a lighter to burn the school down so we don't have to sit that test on Tuesday."  
  
"And he bought that?"  
  
"Well he didn't study either cause back in Egypt he had other people sit tests for him and Yugi won't let him cheat off his sheet."  
  
"Well that actually makes sense. Which is actually weird since it is the Freak we are talking about. So lets go and put step one into action. Lets go."  
  
A/N: so what do you think so far? Thanks to all those that reviewed especially Red Eyes Black-gem and Seren147 you guys are the best tuber buddies anyone could hope for 


	6. The stuff idols are made of

* * *

Disclaimer: Why do I even have to do this? It is not like the Yu-Gi-Oh! People are watching me Looks over shoulder On second thought Think of it this way if you recognized it I dont own it.

* * *

I thought about it and decided that I'm not going to put up the words to the songs cause that would take to long and some I couldn't find at all.

* * *

-At the cafe- normal POV-  
  
Pegasus couldn't believe how many people were turning up to sing or to support/laugh at those who were. And best of all Yami said he would bring all his little friends as well.  
  
'Wow it's a good thing I put up those reserved signs for Yami and co. Or they might not of got a table' He thought and just then Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Isis walked in the door and looked around. Pegasus walked over to where they were.  
  
"Welcome to Cafe'toon, where you can drink coffee and watch Funny Bunny cartoons all day and night, and on Sundays we have Karaoke day/night."  
  
"Um hey Pegasus, you dont have to be so formal. Just a simple hello will do."  
  
"What are you talking about Yugi?" said Yami with a stern face "I was the greatest Pharaoh of Egypt, HE has to be nice to me" Yugi just rolled his eyes. "Besides" Yami said a little quieter "I am the top ranked duelist in the world."  
  
"Yami lets just sit at the table and wait for the others." Said Isis as she walked over to where their tables were being held.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Said Yami following Isis to the tables with the reserved signs on them  
  
"Wow" said Ryou "She sure has him whipped eh Yugi?"  
  
"No doubt about it" they two siggered under their breaths as they to walked towards the tables.  
  
Just as they were sitting down at the table Yami looked up and Joey, Serenity, Duke and Tristan came walking in.  
  
"Joey over here!!" Yami yelled while waving his arms in the air.  
  
"Yami! Sit down and stop acting like an idiot!" said Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry for wanting to show our friends where we were sitting!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that you have to act like a total cretin," said Yugi  
  
"Yugi what does cretin mean?" asked Isis  
  
"Its just a fancy word for idiot" replied Yugi  
  
"Oh well I will have to remember that for the next time I tell Marik off. Speaking of which where is he?"  
  
"Maybe Joey knows?" said Ryou  
  
"Maybe I know what?" asked Joey as they all sat down at the table. Duke and Tristan were trying to sit with Serenity. But sadly she was sitting in between Joey and Ryou.  
  
"Where Marik, Malik and Bakura are?" asked Isis  
  
"Oh dem. Hmmmm I think dat I saw all three of dem by the big supermarket in town."  
  
"Why would they be down there?" asked Yami out loud.  
  
"Maybe they needed to buy something from there?" said Serenity  
  
-Supermarket- normal POV-  
  
"So we have a deal Mr. Manager Man?" said Marik while, him and Malik walked out of an office with the Millennium Rod glowing.  
  
"Yes Mr. Marik-"  
  
"MASTER! MASTER MARIK. You got that. It is MASTER MARIK you fool." Yelled Marik so loud the whole store could here him.  
  
"Um yes Master Marik of course. We'll be sure to put the prices up straight away. Um how much did you wanted them put up by again?"  
  
"Um how much did Bakura want them up by again Malik?" asked Marik as he turned to look at Malik.  
  
"Um yeah I think it was like 50 cents or $1 I cant remember" he replied  
  
"Oh well make it 50 cents then. You got that?" he said turning back to the manager.  
  
"Yes Mr.- I mean Master Marik" he quickly added at the look that Marik gave him.  
  
"Good now we shall be off, you know how it is places to go people to see." Said Malik.  
  
As they were walking down to the door that led to the exit they heard it.  
  
"OH MY GOD MARIK AND MALIK" they turned around only to see Tea running at them at high speed. "Like what are you guys doing here? I thought that everyone was going to the cafe?"  
  
"Um we were just on our way there when Bakura wanted us to go and get him a drink. But they didn't have the one he wanted." Said Malik with a smug look on his face because he had just made up a really good lie on the spot. "Why what were YOU doing here?"  
  
"Oh I was just um getting some um..." Tea started to look down the 'women's needs' aisle at what she was going to buy. When Marik and Malik saw that she was looking somewhere else they to tried to see what she was looking at. Tea quickly turned her head away just in time "Um I was just getting some Kiwifruit."  
  
"Some what?" asked Marik since he had never heard of a kiwifruit.  
  
"Oh it's this really nice fruit from a place called New Zealand." She quickly replied.  
  
"Um Ok sounds yum I think." Said Marik in an attempt to hurry up out of the shop.  
  
"So if you guys are heading over to the cafe now then why dont I come with you?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah I dont see why not." Answered Malik  
  
"Great. Well then lets go then." They started to walk out the door when they heard someone else call out to them  
  
"Hey Tea, Marik, Malik Wait up."  
  
'Where the fk are all these people coming from?' Marik asked himself. Just then Mai came over to them with a shopping bag in one of her hands.  
  
"Hey there. You must be heading over to the cafe right? Well then why dont I give you a lift?"  
  
"Hey that would be great Mai thanks." Said Tea. Marik and Malik could only nod as they were practically dragged out the door where they met Bakura.  
  
"About fking time you two. Where have you been." Asked a very upset Bakura before seeing who was with them.  
  
"Now Bakura you shouldn't treat your friends like that" Tea said with a stern look.  
  
"Yeah Bakura" Marik said while sniggering "You shouldn't treat us like that you know."  
  
"I am so sorry you two, do you think that you could ever forgive me?" Bakura replied to get Tea of his back.  
  
"Why of course we could, I mean that is what friends are for." Said Marik  
  
"Good now that everyone is friends again shall we head over to the cafe?" asked Mai  
  
"Yes but of course." Said Malik  
  
-At the Cafe'- Normal Pov-  
  
"I do wish that they would hurry up and get here." Isis said while starting to worry what they might be doing to the poor people at the supermarket.  
  
"I am sure that they are on their way right now Isis." Said Yami but wasn't so sure himself.  
  
Just then a purple car with Mai, Tea, Marik, Malik, and Bakura pulled up outside the cafe'. Everyone jumped out, walked inside, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Where have you been, didn't I tell you to come to the cafe' not to go walking around causing mayhem all over town?" Isis asked while giving them her best death glare.  
  
"How do you know we were causing mayhem? We just went to the supermarket cause Malik wanted a drink of vanilla coke." Said Bakura with a death glare to match that of Isis's  
  
"Malik you dumbass they do sell coke here" Said Yami while trying not to laugh at their stupidity  
  
"What they do? But someone told me that when you go to a cafe' you drink, dare I say it coffee."  
  
"Malik you are just to dumb sometimes. You CAN drink coffee if you wish but they do serve other drinks to." Said Yugi  
  
"Well I was I supposed to know that? I mean up until a little while ago I was kinda suck in Marik's body or did you all forget?"  
  
Just as Yami was about to come up with a smart comment to reply Pegasus came over  
  
"Would you like to order any drinks? They are on the house." He asked.  
  
"Um lets see here I will have a tall black coffee with no cream." Said Yami  
  
"Is that really safe Yami? I mean look what you are like when you have sugar, it will just as or even worse with coffee." Said Yugi  
  
"Come on Yugi you have to learn to live once in awhile, you know you are only 5000 once."  
  
"The rest of us will have a hot chocolate please." Said Isis  
  
"Great they will take a little while since there is so many of you. By the way where is Kaiba-boy?" asked Pegasus  
  
"5 bucks says he's at work," cried Marik  
  
"Your on little man." Said Bakura  
  
Just then Kaiba and Mokuba came walking into the cafe' and without a word sat down at the table with everyone else looking at them strangely.  
  
"What can't a man sit down at a table in a cafe' without anyone looking anymore?" Kaiba asked everyone looking at him  
  
"Not at all Kaiba-boy, not at all. Now what can I get you to drink?" Pegasus asked the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"I want a hot chocolate big brother," Mokuba cried  
  
"Fine. One hot chocolate for Mokuba and I'll have a coffee with cream and milk." Seto said.  
  
"Oh and by the way Marik you owe me 5 bucks" said a smirking Bakura.  
  
While they all waited for their drinks to arrive and for the singing to commence they all started talking. They talked about school, work (in Kaiba's case), and even when the next duel monsters tournament was going to be held, when Mokuba said  
  
"Seto was going to have a big dinner for everyone who took place in battle city, weren't you big bro?"  
  
"Yes I was but it is still in the planning stage." Just as he said this all the drinks came but it wasn't Pegasus who brought them it was Weevil Underwood.  
  
"Here are your drinks please enjoy them." He said while putting on a cheesy smile.  
  
"Weevil!" said everyone at once, shocked at the fact that Weevil was handing them their drinks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Joey  
  
"Well I work here now" he replied  
  
"Well in that case, I'm not going to find any bugs in my drink am I?" Joey asked  
  
"No that could cost me my job"  
  
"You are slipping money from the till then aren't you." Joey almost yelled while pointing at Weevil  
  
"NO I AM NOT WHEELER!" Weevil yelled at the top of his lungs  
  
"What seems to be the trouble here Weevil? Are you upsetting the customers again?" Pegasus asked while walking over to the table.  
  
"No sir I am not. I was merely have a word or two with Wheeler, that's all."  
  
"Very good. But the singing is about to start so I need you to work the till for me." Pegasus said  
  
"Of course sir." Weevil said while walking over to the till.  
  
"Great now I need to know which songs you want to sing." Pegasus said to the group.  
  
"Um Ok do you have a list of songs that we can choose from or something?" asked Ryou  
  
"Um yes hang on a min." Pegasus said while walking off to get the list of songs. When he came back he gave them a list of all the songs that they could pick to sing. It took awhile but soon everyone had picked a song to sing, even Kaiba who was only doing it cause Mokuba said that if he didn't he would hate him till he was 18.  
  
"Ok so I'll go get it all set up, and you just have to go on stage when I call you up." Pegasus told them. Then walked off to round the stage where the sound system was.  
  
"So what did you guys pick?" asked Joey  
  
"Wouldn't you like know?" asked Mai giving Joey a little bit of a glare.  
  
"Well we will find out when we get up and sing. But what I want to know is why are you here Kaiba?" asked Yami  
  
"Testing...testing. Ah it seems to work."  
  
"Who, or what was that?" said Bakura while looking around.  
  
"It Pegasus up on stage." Serenity replied  
  
"Right now that I have the mic working lets get under way with the singing." Just then some nameless person got up on stage and sung some nameless song, while he was singing Pegasus came over to the table  
  
"Um so Marik you are on after the next act. Ok?"  
  
"What why do I have to go first?" he asked  
  
"Because I drew your name first" and with that Peggy left to tell Weevil something. After what seemed like a long time the person left the stage and the next act came on it was  
  
"Pegasus!?" said Joey "Whats he doing on stage?"  
  
"My guess would be singing. Duh" said Duke. (A/N: Ok so this is where I will be lazy cause there are so many songs and I don't feel like having to write it all out. So I will just write a list of who sings what and in what order they sing in and why.)  
  
Pegasus: Face up Face down by Darren Dunstan (On the YGO! Soundtrack he actually sings this song, and it talks about what he did in DK)  
  
Marik: Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson (In this song they talk about how some people just want to use and abuse you and that is what his Yami did to him in battle city)  
  
Yugi: Paranoia by Greenday (Near the end of this song they say how everyone is coming to get him, and since everyone is always trying to get Yugi it seemed fitting)  
  
Isis: Heart of the cards (On the YGO! Soundtrack, it sounds just like a Isis song cause the talk about the magic and all the millennium items)  
  
Tristan: Girl all the bad guys want by Bowling for soup (He is singing it for serenity cause if you think about she does seem like the type of girl that all the bad boys would want. So young, so naive, so easy to dominate)  
  
Serenity: Money (that's what I want) by the Beatles (I dont know why this song for her, but my friend said that she likes Mai and Mai likes money so its all good)  
  
Mai: I wont change you by Sophie ellis Bextor (I dont know why but she seemed like the type of girl who was like that, oh and she is singing it for Joey)  
  
Joey: Glow by Alien Ant Farm (well he is doing it for Mai)  
  
Bakura: Number one by Nelly (I just thought that it would be funny to have him sing this song)  
  
Yami: Cartoon Heroes by Aqua (I think I was out of it when I picked this one, but I hope you can see why.)  
  
Ryou: In the shadows by The Rasmus (well since me or Red eyes couldn't find a good song for Ryou we thought hey why dont we just pick one that is nothing like what you would think he would sing)  
  
Duke: Moondance by Van Morrison (well he is singing for serenity so this seemed a good song as any)  
  
Malik: The new st by Marilyn Manson (my sister told me to pick this song for him and I couldn't see why not)  
  
Kaiba: Ahead of the game (yet another YGO! Soundtrack sound, but this song actually talks about him, it goes 'with all my smarts and all my technology' so um yeah)  
  
Joey and Yami: No matter what (this is a YGO! Soundtrack as well, it was playing when they dueled at DK)  
  
Yami: Walk like an Egyptian by the Bangles (this one says it for itself, wouldn't you say?)  
  
Duke: Get your hands off my woman by The Darkness (I was talking to my friend on the phone and she had this on so we wanted to put it in)  
  
There was a big round of applause when Duke sat back down.  
  
"Um Duke how did you get your voice so high in that song?" asked Serenity  
  
"Pure dumb luck?" Duke said with a shrug  
  
"Yeah sure Dukey" said Tristan. By now it was getting late and since there were no more acts to go on they decided to head home. They all went they different ways. Kaiba called a limo to come and pick up him and Mokuba.  
  
Serenity and Joey took the longest time to get home cause they went though the pack that was just down from their house. But when they finally got home Serenity just went straight to bed.  
  
"Mmmm Kaiba has a really good singing voice... Wait I can't be thinking this, he is my boss after all." And with that serenity rolled over and drifted off to sleep with images of Kaiba in her head.

* * *

well there you go I finally updated. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and yay on september 25th me and two of my friends get to hopefully meet the guys who do Yami/Yugi and Joeys voice :) 


End file.
